undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Zack-O
Zack-O is a professional wrestler from the world of CAW, Zack-O would begin his carrer in YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling), being the face of the company for a while. YUW (2012-present) Debut at the Royal Rumble & World title shot at Wrestlemania 1 YUW started at the 2012 Royal Rumble, there Zack-O would make his debut in the rumble itself, entering has number 4, Zack-O would eliminate Ghostface, but unfortunatly he got eliminated by the winner, Amazing Troy. At Elimination Chamber, Zack-O would get a shot at the world title at Wrestlemania if he managed to defeat Steve Rock in a one on one match, where he succesfully did. After the Elimination Chamber match, Zack-O came out to the ring to greet the new champion, R.J., but Zack-O was blindsided by the champ. At Wrestlemania 1, Zack-O got his World title shot against the newly crowned champion R.J., but sadly he lost his chance to become World Champ. After this event, the YUW fans started to get behind Zack-O. First run with the World Heavyweight championship & Rest of 2012 At the 2012, Extreme Rules CPV, Zack-O would take part in a fatal 4-way alongside with Ghostface, Amazing Troy, and the champion R.J., for the World Heavyweight Championship, where he finally reached the top by winning the World Heavyweight championship. On his first title defense, R.J. would activate his rematch clause at the Over the Limit CPV, he managed to score a win and keep the World title by DQ. At No Way Out, RJ would get one more chance for the World Heavyweight championship in a Steel Cage match, once again Zack-O managed to keep his title. In the 20212 Money In The Bank CPV, Zack-O defended his championship agaisnt The Smasher midway threw the match, RJ interfiered and attacked both opponents with a chair, ending it in a no contest. At Summerslam, Zack-O defended his World title against Amazing troy where he succesfully retained. At Night of Champions, Zack-O, once again defended his World title against Amazing Troy, but this time, he would lose the belt making it it's first World title reign. Zack-O tried to regain his title at the following CPV( Hell in a Cell 2012) but was unsuccesful. At the 2012 Survivor Series, Zack-O teamed up with Amazing Troy to fight Darkside demons in a elimination tag match where they lost. At TLC, Zack-O would have his rematch clause for the World title in a Tables, Ladders and chairs match, but unfortunatly he lost. Beggining of 2013 & Feud with The Undertaker Has a new year arrives, so he does has number 3 on the Royal Rumble match, ready to win it all, but unfortunatly, he wasn't able to after getting eliminated by Troy. At Elimination Chamber, he would cut a promo, challenging The Undertaker at Wrestlemania 2, in which The Undertaker accepted. At the grandest stage of them all, Zack-O would challenge The Undertaker where he unsuccesfully defeated him. At the 2013 Extreme Rules CPV, Zack-O alongside with The Smasher and Viper would take part in a triple threat match for the #1 contender spot to the World Heavyweight championship, unfortunatly, he lost the opportunity to The Smasher, being the one to be pinned. At the next CPV, One Night Only, Zack-O would fight Viper in a simple one on one match where... Heel turn & Member of "The Rebellion" WCA (2012-2013) Total Impact (2018-present) There are rumors that Zack-O might want to join Total Impact, but it is still unclear. Championship & Accomplishments YUW: * World Heavyweight Champion - 3x * Mr. Money In The Bank - 1x Category:YUW Category:Youtube Ultimate Wrestling Category:CAW